An Awesome Trip- Ch 1
by AmiiHaibara
Summary: Hai semuaa ! Ini cerita pertama saya... So sorry if in this story, you find: OOC, Wrong grammar, wrong words, and another! Note, amour artinya cinta dalam bahasa prancis... Review ya, dont like dont read... Menerima kritik dengan tangan terbuka... Thanks- BeautifulAmii
1. Chapter 1

An "Awesome" Trip

Pada suatu hari, hari dimana ada agenda world meeting buat para nation-tan. Banyak yang harus diurusi dalam hubungan antarnegara ini. Ekspor & impor barang, pertukaran pelajar, konflik, dan lain-lain. Saking banyaknya, mereka dibiarkan membaur & membahas masalahnya dengan nation-tan lain yang bersangkutan. Dan kebetulan, Indonesia berdiskusi dengan France yang mesum. Tadinya sih,France cuma bilang ada urusan yang udah ngaret kelamaan.

"Emang apa masalahnya?" tanya Nesia kepada France.

"Apa? Kau nggak tau, Nesia?"

"Kalau nggak kenapa? Masalah buat lo?"

"Uh, karena aku lagi baik, aku kasih tau, udah 3 tahun nggak ada pertukaran pelajar antar negara Indonesia-Perancis..."

" O bulet, itu kan urusan Kedubes Indonesia-Prancis..."

"Tapi sebagai nation-tan yang baik, kau harusnya tau..."

"Berisiiikkkk! Nggak usah deh ceramahin aku mulu... Dasar france payah, itu kan udah ada dalam undang undang nation tan tentang kepengurusan, pasal 2.345ABC nomor 213..."

Mendengar ini, France hanya bisa sweatdrop. Tapi akhirnya dia segera sadar diri dan bilang:

" Nesia my amour yang baik, jangan marah-marah melulu... Udah, mendingan segera selesaikan urusan ini!"

"Hei-hei, aku tau, kalau udah ngucapin kata "amour",pasti bakal ada yang aneh-aneh!"

"Nesiaa! Aku kan gak selamanya mesum..."

"Pusing denger France marah-marah! Yaudah, jadi berapa siswa yang mau dituker?"

"100 orang saja."

"HAHH?"

"iya, 100 orang aja..."

"Heuh, awas aku balas kau nanti France! Lihat aku akan merepotkanmu dengan harga impor berasmu! Awas kaauuu!" gumam Nesia

"Okelah, ayo kita ke Indonesia buat ngurus datanya..." suara Nesia terdengar lemah.

"Yeeyyy! Udah lama nggak ke Indonesia bareng Nesia... berdua lagi! Awwww!"

"Tunggu, aku merasakan hawa aneh dalam ucapanmu tadi..." ucap Nesia merinding.

"A-apa?"

"Iya... sepertinya kau... ingin melakukan "sesuatu" padaku..."

"Ah, tidak perlu dipikirkan... Ayo kita berangkat!"

Tapi,Nesia benar-benar merasakan hawa nggak enak... dan wajahnya pun pucat pasi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa firasat buruk nesia benar? Dan...apa yang akan dilakukan France terhadap Nesia? To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya, setelah world meeting 'amburadul' itu selesai,mereka berangkat ke airport. Sesampainya di sana...

"Eh, kita belum pesen tiket!" Ujar Nesia.

" Yaudah, beli dulu, atuh!" Balas France.

" Ngapain pake 'atuh?' Tau apa kau tentang bahsa sunda, heh?"

" Ih! Kali kali pake 'atuh' emang gak boleh?"

" Nggak!"

Dan perdebatan yang tak ada gunanya itu pun tak kunjung selesai. Hingga terdengar suara dari spaker sebelah selatan. Ternyata...

" Para penumpang untuk pesawat Garuda Indonesia dengan kode GI- 30A, diharap bersiap-siap. Karena 30 menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Sekedar informasi, pesawat ini adaalah pesawat tujuan jakarta yang terakhir berangkat untuk hari ini. Dikarenakan bandara Soekarno-Hatta yang banjir. Terima kasih".

Nesia dan France saling pandang.

"Terakhir berangkat..."

"Untuk hari ini?"

"WAA! Kita belum beli tiket!"

"Hei, antriannya panjang! Gimana cara nerobosnya?"

"Aah, bilang aja kita ini nation!"

"Heh, jangan ngawur! Mati kita kalau orang tau kita ini nation!"

"Hmmmmm, Ahh! Aku ada cara! Jadi gini caranya, pst...pst... terus kita bilang aja pst...pst... Nah! Gimana!" Usul France dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Perfect! Otakmu kadang encer juga, ya!"

"Hohoho, kalau masalah curang, France jagonya!"

Mendengar kata 'curang', wajah nesia kembali pucat pasi, persis sama seperti di gedung world meeting.

"Uhh, yaudah. Aku tunggu disini aja..." Nesia pun kembali lemas.

"Oke!"

Duh! Ternyata rencana mereka adalah ngambil pin bertuliskan... " Garuda Indonesia,Maju!" dan kalau dilihat, sepertinya itu souvenir dari acara meeting "Visit Indonesia 2013". Nesia tahu, karena dia juga ikut sebagai pembicaranya. Dn tentunya, pakai nama samaran. Nah, setelah France ambil pin itu,France memakainya seperti seorang pramugari. Ternyata, saat ia menyerobot antrian dengan alasan ingin melihat jadwal terbang, ia diperbolehkan. Waa! Sepertinya France sukses saat itu. Dia langsung menuju loket penjualan VIP ( karena paling sepi), melepas pinnya, dan bilang sesuatu pada penjaga loket tersebut. Setelah mengecek di komputernya, ia hanya manggut-manggut sambil nyerahin dua buah tiket. Dan France tidak perlu membayar. Aneh! Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkann france saat itu?

Setelah dapet tiket (bukan membeli), France pun segera menghampiri Nesia.

"Nih tiketmu!"

"Oh, thanks a lot! Kamu pakai nama samaran apa?"

"Ada aja!"

Nesia melihat mata France sedalam dalamnya. Nesia memang pandai menerjemahkan mata. Dan jika dilihat, France sepertinya ingin melakukan suatu keusilan yang benar benar besar akibatnya. Dan korban terbarunya sepertinya Nesia. Nesia pun(lagi-lagi) berwajah pucat pasi.

"Oke, sekarang jam berapa?" Nesia kembali lemas.

"Hei! 20 menit lagi! Cepetan!"

Setelah check-in dan pemeriksaan barang secara kilat, waktu mereka hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi. Mereka pun berlari secepatnya, walaupun sepatu mereka sudah berdecit, dan sepatu mereka pun sepertinya sudah tidak mau diajak kompromi bersama mereka. Dan akhirnya, mereka sampai di bus yang akan mengantar mereka sampai pesawat. Dan insting Nesia bilang,bahwa _bus itu memang sengaja menunggu mereka_. Seolah mereka adalah tamu spesial. Dan mereka pun naik bus itu hingga pesawat yang dituju, terus mencari kursi mana yang akan mereka duduki. Tapi...

" Hei! Kenapa kursi kita cuma kursi cadangan?"

" Eh, itu..." wajah france mesem-mesem. Sekarang wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

_Aduh, gimana ini? Apa aku harus kasih tau? Tapi nanti rencana ini bisa gagal! Aku harus pikirkan jawaban lain! _

-TBC-

**Huhhhh akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana? bagus gak? Klu gaje, abal, aneh, ataupun nista, maafin author... soalnya athor juga masih belajar. See you in the next chapter! NB: jangan lupa review buat kritik, mungkin ada yang kurang pada fic ini. Thank You! ~ AmiiHaibara **


End file.
